


He Tried

by sunsets12



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hazbin Hotel, Blood Drinking, But he's a pretty good guy, F/M, He can also see all of the sins people have committed, Inspired by Hazbin Hotel, M/M, Zero is the prince of hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 21:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsets12/pseuds/sunsets12
Summary: Even purebloods die. Everyone knew this. What everyone didn’t know was that to be a vampire was a sentence to hell.No redemption. No second chance. No way out.Zero, the prince of hell, was going to change this. He had a plan.
Relationships: Cross Yuuki/Kiryuu Zero, Cross Yuuki/Kuran Kaname, Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122





	He Tried

**Author's Note:**

> So this is very loosely based off of the Hazbin Hotel concept on youtube.

Even purebloods die. Everyone knew this. What everyone didn’t know was that to be a vampire was a sentence to hell.

No redemption. No second chance. No way out.

Zero, the prince of hell, was going to change this. He had a plan.

Step 1: Engineer substitute blood.

Step 2: Once vampires start to use the substitute blood, set up a place for vampires and humans to mingle.

Step 3: Vampires no longer feel the need to attack humans, therefore they are not quite so monstrous, and they have the slim possibility to go to heaven. Foolproof.

* * *

It started off so well, Zero thought. It wasn’t hard to plant the idea of Cross Academy in Kaien Cross’ head, nor was it hard to inspire Hanabusa Aidou with just the right ingredients to successfully create a substitute for blood.

Yes, everything was going phenomenally, if only these vampires would cooperate. He was trying to save them and all they did was whine about how the blood tablets tasted terrible and try to eat the poor day class students. Something had to be done.

* * *

Zero decided that he would have to get directly involved in saving their souls from eternal damnation, so when the older Kiryuu twin, coincidentally named Zero as well, went off on his own and ended up killed by a level E, Zero saw his chance.

* * *

“Revenge is sweet.”

* * *

Zero was starting to think that these vampires wanted to go to hell. After all, Shizuka Hio had to have known she would be condemning herself if she slaughtered an entire family and turned their youngest into a level D vampire against his will.

The audacity.

However, it did further his goal as he now had more excuses to get closer to the vampires at Cross Academy, and he was even adopted by the Headmaster. He knew he could save their souls if he just tried.

He needed to talk some sense into them without revealing who, or what, he was.

* * *

“Get back in your lines! If you don’t behave and shut up, I’ll ban all of you from future cross overs” Zero swore these day class girls were worse than the demons in hell. Their squealing was endlessly annoying and a purposeful decision of the girls, whereas the screams of the tortured souls in the seven circles were really more so involuntary.

“So scary, Mr. Prefect.” Kaname Kuran, resident pureblood prince of Cross Academy purred at Zero. Zero merely glared back. He was very attractive, Zero had to admit, but he reminded Zero too much of his first boyfriend from his teenage years in hell. He had been a murderer, much like Kuran, but Zero had matured and found that quality in a man to be significantly less attractive now. Every time that Yuki began to goggle at Kuran, Zero became tempted to list off all of his sins. Being the prince of hell, Zero had a helpful gift of being able to see every sin that a person had committed during their life.

Kuran’s list was very long…

Once the vampires had finally entered their respective classrooms, and the day class girls had left, Yuki punched Zero’s arm.

“Why do you always glare at Kaname like that? He hasn’t done anything wrong!” Zero begged to differ.

“Just because he saved you from a level E years ago doesn’t mean he’s a good person, Yuki. You’re blinded by your obsession with him,” and Yuki was obsessed with him, as evidenced by her list of sins.

“You’re just biased because you hate all vampires and think that they should all just go to hell.” Untrue. “You need to open your eyes more.” With that being said Yuki stomped off to go to do her rounds for the night, and Zero was left alone to work towards his real goal.

* * *

As useful as Aido had been for creating the blood tablets, he was very annoying and seemed to hate the very blood tablets that he himself had made.

He was trying to drink from a day class student. Again.

“Ok, Aido, haven’t you learned your lesson from the last time that you did this? When I shot you in the shoulder with Bloody Rose?” It had been just a graze, just enough to scare Aido into submission, but he had acted like Zero had honestly tried to kill him. What a drama queen.

“It was just going to be a little taste. Why do you always have to ruin our fun?”

“Because it’s clearly not fun for everyone.” At this, Zero looked over at the day class student, a boy, probably about 15, who was shaking so hard but valiantly trying to hold back tears. “Let him go.”

“Or what? You’ll shoot me? If you actually kill me, you’ll be violating the treaty.”

“Let him go, Hanabusa.” Honestly, Kuran seems to appear out of thin air, but Zero couldn’t say he wasn’t thankful because Aido followed the vampire’s orders, and the day class student’s memories were wiped.

Once everything was settled, Zero turned to head towards his dorm to actually get a good night’s rest for once, but Kuran stopped him.

“I am glad that you were there to stop him, Zero,” Kuran stated. “I’ll make sure that he knows drinking from the day class students is not tolerable.”

“He should’ve already known that. He’s choosing to ignore the rules, which were placed there to protect both the night and day class. He’s endangering everything that I—hmm I mean Cross has worked towards. Peace between the vampires and humans.” Zero hoped Kuran didn’t catch his slip-up.

“Yes, Hanabusa certainly does not always think. I tend to feel like I’m the brain for the rest of the night class.”

“People have always told me that it’s not that they don’t think. Instead it’s just instincts. It’s how vampires operate, and there is no way to change it.”

“I suppose that must be a common way for vampire hunters to view us,” Zero didn’t correct Kuran that it wasn’t the vampire hunters who told him that, “but I do not think it is entirely instinct. After all, you seem to be fighting those aspects of vampirism very well. Tell me, have you ever drunk blood?”

“Real blood or substitutes?”

“Real”

“No, I haven’t.”

“But surely you must want to. It is not healthy to go so long without blood for a stabilized vampire, much less a level D. Drinking blood would slow your descent.” Zero wasn’t dense enough to miss the offer in Kuran’s tone.

“I don’t need blood, so I don’t intend to drink any.”

“Lying to yourself is no way to go about life, Zero.” Did Kuran always have his top three buttons undone, or had Zero just not noticed him undoing them? Kuran took a step forward. Zero took one back and felt bark hit his back. This was not good. “I understand that you don’t want to take blood from unwilling humans, but I am offering you this. It would be stupid not to take it.”

Stupid it may be, but Zero was trying to go about promoting the blood tablets. He didn’t want to be a hypocrite, but Kuran’s heartbeat was very loud. After, Shizuka Hio had bitten him, he had a faint desire for blood, and his demon side was telling him to just go for. Just this one time.

So, he did.

It was heavenly. Not that Zero had ever actually been to heaven, but he imagined it to feel just like this. It tasted just like the sugary sweets Zero had never had before until he came to Earth to help save the vampires’ souls. He was, quite literally, sucking the life out of another being and enjoying it. Zero thought his nannies in hell would be proud of him.

However, Kuran seemed to be enjoying it too. His clawed hands came to rest on Zero’s back, and they were starting to dig in. The pleasant sting contrasted with the sugary bliss of the pure blood, and Zero didn’t want to stop. Perhaps if he had been just a regular level D, he wouldn’t’ve, but he was the prince of hell. He had more control than this, so he stopped. Pulling away from Kaname—no Kuran—he could see how Kuran’s eyes were glazed over. Zero didn’t think he was much better.

He was going to pretend that this had never happened.

Good plan.

* * *

Zero was getting far too attached to Kaname. For one, he had started to call him Kaname in his mind. He was also starting to think that maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if all of the vampires were condemned because then he could be around Kaname for literally all of eternity without abandoning his responsibilities.

Bad Zero. He couldn’t betray his original goal like this. He was going to save the vampires. No exceptions, no matter how pretty.

* * *

It wasn’t long before there was another hitch in Zero’s plan. All of the vampires seemed to be working their hardest to defy his plan, and they didn’t even know about it.

Zero vaguely wondered if he told them they are all doomed to be tortured in the pit for all eternity if they would change their ways.

He doubted it.

Kaname’s crazy uncle, Rido Kuran was out on (another) murder spree. When Kaname first told Zero of Rido Kuran and what he was doing, Zero was tempted to point out that he knew Rido was not actually Kaname’s uncle (but he thought that was a conversation for another time. Perhaps when Kaname had died and they were able to live together in hell and—no bad Zero. Don’t think like that.) Instead, Zero went off to stop Rido, and if he mysteriously disappeared, hey no one would be able to point it back to the level D vampire hunter Zero Kiryuu.

He also didn’t mind that Rido was condemned. Zero thought he deserved it.

* * *

So, Yuki was Kaname’s sister, and they were engaged. Zero is not affected by this. Not at all.

Really, vampires are so dramatic and terrible and awful, and they would fit in quite well if he just let nature take its course and let them be condemned. He really shouldn’t be playing God anyway.

* * *

“Zero, I know that the fact that I am with Kaname hurts you,” Yuki said, “but I’m choosing him right now. Maybe sometime in the future we can be together but not right now.” Above her head, adultery of the heart was added to Yuki’s list of sins. In the eyes of the divine, adultery of the heart was just as bad as adultery of the body.

Zero idly noted that Yuki’s list had grown a lot longer since she was awakened as a pureblood.

“No Yuki, I don’t think that time will ever come.” Zero responded. He had nothing more to say to her.

The path of redemption was hard, especially when the sinners didn’t seem to want to walk it.

Zero walked off, humming “Highway to Hell” under his breath. It was a good song; Zero thought.

* * *

A couple years passed without Zero seeing Kaname, Yuki, or the rest of the night class. Zero knew that his goal was useless now. They didn’t want to be redeemed, so there was nothing he could do. Despite this, he couldn’t force himself to go back to hell.

He didn’t want to examine why.

“Have you been drinking blood?” Kaname asked. It wasn’t the first thing that he said to Zero, but it was the first thing that actually caught Zero’s attention. Kaname wasn’t worried about Zero. Not really, but he knew this was a way to actually force Zero to interact with him.

As Zero drank from his neck, he saw Kaname’s list of sins. Adultery of the heart was listed. As the night went on, adultery of the body was added, too.

* * *

Some goals just weren’t meant to be accomplished Zero supposed, centuries later.

Vampires didn’t want to change their ways, and Zero knew it was time to go back. He has stalled long enough as is.

He would see them all again eventually anyway. They were all doomed to end up in his kingdom. He couldn’t change it even though he spent the better part of his time on Earth trying too.

All he had seen was their lists growing and growing. Perhaps he should’ve asked an angel for help. They were far better at helping people see the fault of their ways and turning them to God and thus heaven.

As he went back home he couldn’t help but feel that he failed them all. He watched Kaname’s and Yuki’s marriage fall apart. He watched Aido attack unwilling humans in his desire for actual blood. He watched all of his work be for nothing.

Bummer. He hoped they lived long lives, so he wouldn’t have to face them for a long time.

He tried.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated.


End file.
